


Car Radio

by albinogalrakeith (OneHornMoose)



Series: where the wild things are [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Gen, M/M, Road Trips, an old car and a long dirt road
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHornMoose/pseuds/albinogalrakeith
Summary: Lance decides he's going to drag his life long partner across the country whether he likes it or not.And he may or may not drag along others as well.





	Car Radio

**Author's Note:**

> The paladins needed a much deserved break, and I wanted more road trips. So, this is a self-indulgent fic.
> 
> Part of the 'where the wild things are' universe, and happens sometime after 'dealing in lives'.

road trip wwta universe **[wip]**

**Author's Note:**

> Currently a work in progress.
> 
>  
> 
> **UNFINISHED**


End file.
